Jacob's Problem
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: Jacob has a problem. A visit to the Cullens only makes it worse.


Jacob's Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series and I never will.

A/N: This has been plaguing my mind since I read Breaking Dawn. Hope you all like it.

I have a problem. Whenever Nessie drags me to visit Bella and Edward, I can't help but let my mind wander. Sure, it's great that Bella a vampire now, meaning she's not so fragile anymore, which takes a huge amount of stress of my shoulders (from the corner of my eye, I see Edward sigh as if from relief), but that also means she could join us all in hunts and that no matter what, she'd always be with us. Edward gives a little smile, I have no idea why and at that point, he laughs. Great, he's reading my mind, again. I glare at him and he raises his hands apologetically. I'll forgive him this once.

The girls go upstairs to do something, I don't know, play dress up or something of the sort while the guys stay downstairs and watch the game. The girls upstairs are talking about the different clothes. Bella's refusing to put on anything Alice throws at her and of course, the future-teller protests, coming up with an excuse. Blonde and Esme are talking about hair styles and Nessie gives in her opinion. Someone is unzipping their jeans, slipping them off their hips. Edward kicks my shin and frowns. It hurt but then again, I was listening too closely. I tried to turn my attention away, I really did but Nessie giggled at something her mother said. Her giggles, her laughs, her sighs, her breathing, her moans, whether it be frustration or from- again my leg was kicked.

My mind wandered and I blushed from both shame and from thinking about my Nessie. She's gorgeous. Pale, big brown eyes like her mother had, long curly red hair, thin frame but she has filled out in all the right places. My leg was kicked again, this time harder. I just grin sheepishly. Her father doesn't want to her about his daughter's body but I can't help it. I'm a guy, guys think. No doubt he's thought the same about Bella before and after her turning. He narrows his eyes. Either I was right OR he's very good at hiding his feelings. Whatever the case, I know that I'm right about it.

The girls come down and Emmett lets out a whistle. He knows how to please the girls. Whipped no doubt. Edward tries to hide a grin and shakes his head carefully. Blonde giggles and walks to Emmett, his arms around her as his hands follow the curve of her back, her hips and torso, never letting his hands leave her sides but I can tell that he wants to so badly and from her reaction, so does she. Of course, the littlest giggles and flitters to Jasper, her hand clasping his and their fingers intertwine. Esme and Carlisle stand side by side, her arm around his waist and his around her shoulders as they look on. Of course, Edward is busy looking at Bella and whispering in her ear.

Immediately I'm saddened. If she were still human, she would have a gorgeous stain on her face from the blood pooling in her cheeks. Edward hisses at me but I just look away. True, I still love Bella very much but even I have to admit defeat. But something even greater than Bella floats my way. My intended, my imprinted princess, my Renesmee. As she glides in my arms, I bury my nose in her long hair. Sweet, almost as sweet as the vampires but still bitter enough to not be sickening, the human blood in her. I've smelt this scent so many times and yet, I still can't get enough of it, just like I can't get enough of her smiles, her giggles and laughter, the feel of her kisses and skin, her moans- Edward glares heavily at me and I grin.

So I have a problem. I am in love with the woman in my arms and yet, I can't stop thinking about her around her father. It's a wonder I'm still alive. She whispers something very breathy in my ear, sending chills up and down my spine and I hold her hips tightly, thinking of so many things I shouldn't be thinking around her father but at that moment, Edward gives one warning hiss and as I give a quick kiss to Nessie, I run for my life. If he doesn't want to know of our nightly romps, he shouldn't be listening! All I hear as I run is the sound of an upset father wanting to spill my blood. Oh well.


End file.
